villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Simon Magus (Tennis Shoes Adventure Series)
'''Simon Magus '''is one of the villains who appears in Chris Heimerdinger's Tennis Shoes Adventure Series, serving as the main antagonist of The Sacred Quest and The Lost Scrolls. He is the leader of the Sons of the Elect and a self-proclaimed apostle of God. Past Simon Magus originated in Samaria, where he used his sorcery to mislead the people and a picture of himself as a divine being. However, when Philip the Evangilist began baptizing people into the Christian church, Simon joined them. Simon followed Philip and was amazed with the miracles that he performed among the people of ancient times. When the Twelve Apostles came to Jerusalem, Peter and John went to meet Simon. Simon tried to bribe the two Apostles with money to bestow him with the power to grant others the gift of the Holy Ghost. The Apostles refused, saying that if Simon thought he could pay money for the power of God, then that meant he didn't truly believe. Simon saw this as an insult. He thought Peter feared that if he shared his power with Simon, then Simon would undermine his authority. This was rubbed in when Peter declared that Simon was "in the gall of bitterness and the bond of iniquity." Angered, Simon left the Christian church and founded the Sons of the Elect. The Sacred Quest Simon is first mentioned by Menander and Saturninus when they encounter Harry Hawkins, Meagan Sorensen, and Jesse. The Sons of the Elect interrogate Harry, Meagan, and Jesse, revealing Simon's intentions to obtain the Scroll of Knowledge. The three companions are allowed to leave, but the Sons of Elect continue to moniter them as they continue on their journey. After Harry, Meagan, and Jesse are trapped on a boulder in the middle of hyena territory, Simon goes to visit them personally. He introduces himself and provides insight on how he views God, Jesus Christ, and the world they created. Harry and Meagan both find his words blasphemous, especially when Simon says that he is the one Apostle, with more authority than the twelve men who followed Jesus. Simon takes out a few modern-day items his men had stolen from Harry and offers to return them if Harry answers his questions. Harry demonstrates the functions of his pocketknife and cassette player, but Simon sees them as little more than tools of sorcery. He inquires about the scroll that Harry has in his backpack, which is the gospel written by the apostle Matthew. Simon initially does not believe Harry's claims that the scroll was written by Matthew and assumes it to be the Scroll of Knowledge. He makes a move to snatch it for himself, but Jesse threatens him with his spear. Simon reluctantly gives the three companions a choice: they can either turn over the "Scroll of Knowledge," or they can be killed. He gives Harry, Meagan, and Jesse until morning to make their decision and leaves them stranded on the boulder. Harry, Meagan, and Jesse later manage to escape the hyenas surrounding the boulder and make for Pella. Simon and his Sons of the Elect track them by following the strange footprints left by Harry and Meagan's modern-day shoes and find them outside of Pella. As they are closing in on their camp, Harry, Meagan, and Jesse wake up and see the Sons of the Elect surrounding them. They attempt to flee, but the Sons of the Elect pursue them. During the chase, Meagan and Jesse are captured and Harry is knocked unconscious. When Harry awakens, Simon gives him a drug that causes him to hallucinate. While Harry is under the influence, Simon demands to know the location of the Scroll of Knowledge and the scroll of Matthew. Harry refuses to divulge their locations, much to Simon's anger. Simon tells Harry that he has captured Meagan and Jesse and plans to hold them for ransom. Simon demands for Harry to bring him the Scroll of Knowledge in ten days on the slopes of Mount Gerizim. Harry reluctantly agrees, and Simon leaves him to fall asleep. The Lost Scrolls Simon and the Sons of the Elect hold Meagan and Jesse captive in the catacombs below their villa. Simon asks Meagan to reveal the secrets of the modern-day appliances that she and Harry had brought with them, believing them to be items of extreme power. Meagan tries to use this to her advantage and present herself as an all-powerful prophetess, but Simon is unimpressed. He later brings Cerinthus, who had tried to figure out how the appliances worked, to present the dismantled appliances and hear what Meagan has to say about them. Meagan makes various claims about the appliances to make them sound like supernatural devices, and then rattles off historical events that have yet to take place. Simon, unimpressed, deduces that her claims of being a prophetess are lies. He leaves her in the catacombs with Jesse once more. Meagan and Jesse are able to escape captivity and join forces with the Roman army. However, Simon follows them and spies on them at the Roman army camp. When Meagan goes to scout out Mount Gerizim with the Roman commander Apollus, Simon and some of his men follow them. The Sons of the Elect attack the Romans and force Meagan and Apollus into hiding nearby. Simon searches for them and eventually comes across a cave that Meagan is hiding inside while she waits for Apollus to return. Simon recaptures Meagan and brings her to his camp. On Mount Gerizim, Simon and the Sons of the Elect gather to meet Harry Hawkins as he brings the Scroll of Knowledge. Simon stands before the assembled Sons of the Elect and senses treachery among them. He produces a white, poisonous snake from inside his robe and singles out Saturninus. Meagan cries out in protest, drawing Simon's attention toward her. Simon holds the snake in front her face before having the snake bite Saturninus and kill him. Simon declares to the crowd that anyone who defies him will meet the same fate as Saturninus. Just then, Harry comes accompanied by Gidgiddonihah and Garth Plimpton. He gives the Scroll of Knowledge to Simon and demands Meagan and Jesse's freedom. Simon refuses, intending to perform a ceremony where he and his followers kill themselves and enter the postmortal existence with the knowledge of the Scroll of Knowledge's secrets. A fight breaks out between Harry, Garth, Giddgiddonihah, and the Sons of the Elect, with Harry, Garth, and Gidgiddonihah getting tied up. Cerinthus fills the goblets with poison and brings the first one toward Simon. Simon says a prayer to begin the ceremony and holds the goblet of poison towards Harry. Harry cuts himself free of his bindings right then and tackles Simon. As the two struggle, Apollus rides in with his army of Romans. The Romans battle the Sons of the Elect while Simon takes the Scroll of Knowledge and flees, dragging Meagan with him. Simon tries to force Meagan to show him the cave where she and Apollus hid, but the Romans catch up to them. Jesse stands above Simon and throws a rock into his chest. The rock sends Simon falling into a burning bush, where he is consumed by the flames and killed. Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Magic Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Hypocrites Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Honorable Category:Suicidal Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Cult Leaders Category:Delusional